With the development of the display technologies, increasing display apparatuses have been equipped with a Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technique where a gate driving circuit is integrated in a non-display area of an array substrate, thereby reducing a width of a bezel of the display apparatus. The gate driving circuit comprises several shift register units each providing a gate driving signal to a corresponding one of multiple gate lines on the array substrate.
A time interval allocated to each row of pixels in the display apparatus is fixed. In this fixed time interval, charging of the pixels and reset of the gate driving signal are to be completed. The display apparatus with a higher resolution may need a longer reset time interval for the gate driving signal, resulting in a short time interval for charging each row of pixels. This is unfavorable for the charging of the pixels.